The River of Time: A Link x Mipha Fanfiction (Mature)
by Eka Fricai un Shur'tugal
Summary: A mature continuation of Chapter 3: An Ancient Discovery. NSFW


Link reached up with his right hand, rubbing her arm, then running his hand up to her neck, his thumb under her jaw. He shifted his head, pushing her head up with his hand, and began to kiss her neck. She inhaled sharply, and her hand gripped his leg. He continued to kiss her neck, which she pressed into him, as he allowed his hand to explore her body.

He moved his hand down her side, her skin smooth and slippery to the touch. A shiver went down her spine as he grazed her breast with an errant thumb, and he stopped, holding his hand's position on her side, then slowly moved his hand until he cupped her whole breast, his thumb on her nipple. She moaned as he rubbed, and her hand climbed his leg, reaching his inner thigh.

Link could feel himself getting erect from the attention. The wet clothing he was wearing constricted his member as it engorged. Mipha must have noticed his discomfort, as she reached up and grabbed his waistband, slowly twisting her hand into his pants. He stiffened as she grabbed his erect penis, causing them to break their kiss. She looked up at him, smiling a pleased grin as she watched him react to her efforts.

Laying back, Link arched his back as Mipha rubbed the top of his dick, slowly stroking him. Sitting up, she grabbed both sides of his pants at the waist, and peeled the clothing off of him. Link sat up and removed his top, leaving him bare. As he did, Mipha undid her shoulder clasp, sliding her robe off of her body.

Feeling a sudden jolt of sexual energy as he gazed upon her now nude form, he pounced her, laying her gently upon the makeshift sleeping mat he had made. Kissing her upon the lips, he began to travel down her body, kissing her neck, then kissing her slowly from the collarbone to her nipple, flicking it with his tongue before sucking. As he sucked, he swirled his tongue around the areola.

She responded with an audible gasp, followed by a moan that made his cock twitch. Making his way over to the other, he kissed and attended to it just the same as the first, to much the same reaction on Mipha's part. Shifting, he traced her curves up to her other breast, firmly kneading it slowly, but firmly. As he worked her, she began to lift her hips. Encouraged by his progress, he allowed his other hand to trace the far side of her waist, up her hips, then sliding, slowly, down the inside of her thighs. She lowered her hips and arched her back as he ran his palm down her pelvis, his fingers slowly, almost timidly, curving down to her already swollen lips. She moaned as he finally reached her pussy, slowly running two fingers down her lips, the returning them up, spreading slowly.

He continued to work her breasts with his mouth and hand, tweaking one nipple between his fingers as he circled the other with his tongue. His other hand began a slow, circular motion, rubbing his palm on her clit. He slowly built up speed, and as he did, she began to shift her body, her legs tensing and relaxing, her back arching and relaxing, her hips gyrating. She became hot and her breathing heavy. She grabbed his face, pulling him up into a kiss as she began to moan heavily. Lifting up on her feet and shoulders, her whole body bucked, her hand going to the unattended nipple. She broke the kiss with him as he continued to work her clit, breathing her moans out loud and uninhibited. Finally, she threw her head back and let her hips fall, her legs shaking slightly, her moans quivering.

She laid their in her glory, coming down from her orgasm. He shifted his hand, cuddling her, as he nibbled on her neck. Shifting her body to face him, she looked at him with extreme desire. Shoving his shoulder to get him on his back, she threw a leg over his and began to kiss him. She ran her hand from his chest to his painfully engorged cock, feeling his musculature as she did. She grabbed ahold of him tight, squeezing just right, then began to stroke him, her hands warm and her skin slippery.

As she did, she kissed him hard. She would suck on his lower lip or tongue, then return to swirling hers around his. The heat Link felt from the sensations sent his head swimming in utter ecstasy. Finally, she broke her kiss, and slid down his body. She lined herself up, then plunged his hard cock deep into her throat. Not needing to come up for air, she sucked deep , running her tongue across the bottom as she fucked his dick deep into her. The suction and the friction soon had him at his limit, and with one final bob, she took all of him deep into her. His body tensed as a shockwave of pleasure and ecstasy arced through his body. He twitched as his cock twitched, sending spurt after spurt deep into her throat.

Finally, she pulled him out of her mouth, smiling with pride. He looked down at her, and pulled her to him, into a deep kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, his hands moving up and down her body. She pulled back and smiled suggestively at him, feeling his rejuvenated girth. Raising her hips off of him, she lined him up and slowly slid herself down, pushing him deep into her. He felt her stretch as he filled her, and when he bottomed out, she let out a small whine of pleasure.

Raising up, she began bouncing up and down on him, the pressure welling in both of them. For a few minutes they continued, her consistent rhythm sending shockwaves through Link's body. Link felt himself welling up, ready to burst, but he was determined to get her off again before he had his.

Taking her by surprise, he slid down further beneath her body, leveling his face with her crotch. Reaching up, he took her lips into his mouth, sucking while his tongue danced around her clit. He licked back and forth rhythmically, and after only a few moments, began to feel the fruits of his labor. She began grinding herself on his face, her hips bucking in pleasure. She sped up her motion, gripping his hair for stability. Finally, she came, her body stiffening, then shaking when he continued his relentless assault on her. He kept the waves of her orgasm coming, and when she tried to roll off of him, he rolled over to continue.

She both pushed him and held him by his hair, shaking and squirming, half giggling and half moaning in exasperated bursts. She stiffened once more, when he relented, sliding back up to her face. She kissed him desperately, holding him with both her arms and her legs. Breaking the kiss, she breathed into his ear, "Please, Link, I need you."

He obliged wholeheartedly, slamming his pelvis into hers, shoving his whole length into the depths of her still convulsing pussy. The feeling was indescribable, the warmth and tightness gripping at him in waves, sending electric shocks up his body. He began slamming into her, desperately fucking her with reckless abandon. She dug her fingers into his back, crying out, "Oh Link, YES! Fuck me!" As he drove as deep as he could, her moans and cries turned to raw grunts. He felt himself reaching climax, and with a few more thrusts, he slammed as deep and hard as he could, grunting and groaning in pleasure. She cried out in a wordless howl of pleasure, shaking as she held him tight to him, her pussy convulsing on his cock. He released shot after shot of cum deep in her womb, the spurts in time with her contractions. Each spurt sent a shockwave through their bodies.

After a few minutes in this position, she released her grip on him, and he slumped over off of her body. She continued to come down from her orgasm, convulsing slightly every so often. He turned his head over, facing her. After a few moments, she looked over at him. She smiled sweetly, then turned her whole body to face him. She sidled into him, her arm on his chest, her leg over his. She kissed him sweetly, tenderly, and he reached his arm across, gently holding the back of her head, rubbing her with his thumb. They broke their kiss, leaning their heads into each other as the slowing fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
